


Crossover Day Peter Hale Ship Week: Steter and Wincest

by what_immortal



Series: Teen Wolf Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, peter hale ship week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: Requests from my Teen wolf blog being moved from Tumblr





	Crossover Day Peter Hale Ship Week: Steter and Wincest

“I think those two guys are boning.”

“Stiles we are tied to chairs, I don’t think whether our captors are sleeping together is relevant.”

“Didn’t they say they were brothers?” Stiles asked watching the two men who were currently a few feet away apparently discussing how to deal with this ‘werewolf problem’ in Beacon Hills. Peter for his part rolled his eyes and ignored stiles as he continued to examine there bonds to look for a way out. He was still tired and weak from whatever drugs he had been shot with but at least he was trying.“

"Seriously though, look how they move. It’s like…”

“Like what?” Peter asked sighing, exasperated, and head pounding.

“Like us, like we used to…before.”

Peter went very still at Stile’s confession, but then a surge of anger hit him, only managing to pump the drugs through his system faster making his head spin and his tongue lose as he said, “As I recall Stiles, you are the one who broke up with me.”

“You tried to kill my best friend,” Stiles ground out.

Jerking his hands to try and turn and see Stiles better Peter was about to retaliate with a scathing remark about Stile’s presumed best friend when he felt the ropes loosen slightly. Stiles continued to talk but Peter stopped paying attention, trying yet again to focus on the ropes. As he did so he heard one of the hunter say, “Ok, I’ll be back shortly, be careful Sammy.”

“I will Dean,” the other replied.

Peter craned his neck enough to see the shorter blonde hunter, 'Dean’, leave the abandoned hotel they were currently in leaving the other one alone. If Peter could get the free they would at least have a shot of overpowering this one making a break for it. Between Peter’s silence and straining movements Stiles must have finally caught on to what he was trying to do because he also fell silent and watched the hunters every move.

When Peter felt the ropes about to snap he whispered a quick, “Get ready,” to Stiles before pushing with all the strength he had left. The ropes snapped, and Peter was on his feet just as the hunter lunged toward them. 'Sam’, the other hunter had called him, was huge, and when his weight collided with Peter on a strong tackle, Peter could feel it in his bones. Peter’s strength was returning, but too slowly to fend off Sam’s blows, it was only dumb luck that Stiles also managed to get free and knock Sam on the head that gave them the ability to escape. Peter pushed Sam’s stunned form off himself, and went to get up, but fell backward, the drugs still a not having worn off. Stiles kneeled next to him as they heard a car pull up and Sam’s groans as he started to come to.

“Help me.”

It was all Stiles had to say. Something about the fear and anxiety that hadn’t been present in the boy all night got Peter’s body to respond, and respond quickly. He stood, grabbing Stiles by the hand and bolted out the door and out to the street just as they saw the other hunter get out of the car. Peter could vaguely hear the hunter call Sam’s name and he pushed to move his legs faster, gripping Stiles’ hand tight and dragging him behind him.

The heard the engine of the black beast the two hunters called a car rev as they ran for their lives. They both turned towards the woods, Stiles only managing to keep up due to Peter’s incapacitated state. If Peter managed to get them both to survive this he was definitely going to have a long talk with Stiles about the presumed 'end’ to their relationship.


End file.
